Eros
by Shadowmai
Summary: He wasn't sure whether it truly was anger running through his veins as he watched Yuuri glide over the ice so fiercely, or if it was something completely different and foreign to him. This performance embodied so much more than what the little piggy had to offer. He couldn't tear his eyes away… the choreography of this program, Eros… desire, eroticism.


He wasn't sure whether it truly was anger running through his veins as he watched Yuuri glide over the ice so fiercely, or if it was something completely different and foreign to him. This performance embodied so much more than what the little piggy had to offer. He couldn't tear his eyes away… the choreography of this program, Eros… desire, eroticism. Something he embodied wholeheartedly was taken over by a chubby pig-headed man.

Yuri grit his teeth as he lowered his head, hands holding tightly to the half wall in front of him. Goddamnit Yuri get ahold of yourself, he's a no food old man who should be retired. There's no use for him in these competitions anymore if he can't even win.

"Yurio! What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be warming up?"

Victor's voice brought him out of his thoughts, the shudder that ran down his spine made him queasy. "I was watching our little piggy… not much to look at that's for sure." He grumbled out, snoring softly as he turned to look at Victor. "I still think he should just retire and let me have you as my coach!" The words came out as almost a growl, causing Victor to roll his eyes.

"Oh come on Yurio! He's come a very long way, his current program embodies Eros absolutely perfectly!" The smile on Victor's lips made Yuri feel sick to his stomach.

"Yeah, whatever," Yuri mumbled as he threw a glance back towards Yuuri on the ice, their eyes locking for a moment since the taller male had finished his performance. Yuri's eyes widened slightly at the feeling the strong gaze gave him, he swallowed thickly before pushing past Victor. He needed to warm up… he needed to clear his head completely.

-Later, back at Yuri's hotel room-

"That damn pig!" Yuri growled as he flopped down onto the spacious bed, burying his face in the fluffy pillows. "It's his fault! All his fault! Breaking my concentration, causing me to mess up so badly!" He punched at the mattress, curling in on himself as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. This was so unlike him to feel so weak, just because of a mistake he made while his mind was clouded with such disgusting thoughts. He hated himself for thinking about Yuuri at such a crucial time in his program. It messed him up, horribly. He had still brought home the gold but it didn't matter, all that mattered was that he fucked up.

"Get him out of your head!" He sobbed to himself, closing his eyes tightly as tears rolled down his cheeks as he willed himself to just fall asleep, maybe that would help clear his head. It took a while for him to actually fall asleep but once he did his dreams weren't any better than his thoughts while awake.

Hands slowly trailed over the backs of his thighs, fingertips digging into his bare skin as his face pressed further against the silky sheets of a large bed, there was something wet pressing against the dip of his lower spine. A tongue? Whose tongue was that?

He didn't know…

The wetness slowly made its way up his spine, the body moving with it as the warm tongue rand up over the back of his neck, before resting just under his left ear.

"Yuri…"

His eyes shot open, gasping as he got out of bed as quickly as he could. His body covered in sweat as a rainstorm raged on outside, what was that dream? Why was he having that sort of dream?! About him of all people? "It's just the program weighing on you.." He mumbled to himself, running a hand through his messy hair to push it away from his eyes. "I need air." He whispered softly.

Without even bothering to put shoes on he headed out of his hotel room and down to the elevator, he had slammed the door so loud that it had gained the attention of everyone staying in that floor. As he stood waiting for the elevator, the hall filled with whispers. He pulled his hood over his head, then wrapped his arms around himself as the doors opened. He went to step inside but was pulled back by a firm grip.

"Where are you going? It's storming outside."

Yuri lowered his head and gripped the sides of his hoodie tighter, shaking his head slowly. "Leave me alone pig," he whispered as he pulled away and walked into the elevator. "I want to be alone."

Yuuri followed Yuri into the elevator and frowned, shaking his head. "Not gonna happen, I can tell when something bothering you. What's wrong? Are you overthinking on your mistakes surfing your performance? You know you shouldn't do that to yourself, you still took home the gold. That means more than-" he was cut off as he was shoved against the metal wall by a furious Yuri.

"Shut the hell up! It's none of your business!" Yuri shouted as he punched at Yuuri's chest, keeping him at a full arm's length, his fingers splayed out against the older's chest. "This is your fault… no. This is victor's fault! If he had switched our themes like I had watched this wouldn't be happening to me…" he choked out quietly, lowering his head so Yuuri couldn't see his tears.

The silence around them was stifling, Yuuri didn't know what he was even talking about. Why would his program be the cause of Yuri's problems?... Was it?... The eroticism? He knew Yuri didn't really have much of a love life, but he also knew Yuri hated him with a burning passion.

"Yuri…"He mumbled softly and reached out to touch Yuri's arm, but as soon as he did the doors slid open and the shorter male was gone.

He ran, he ran as fast as he could, he didn't care where he went or if it felt like his feet were on fire from how hard they were hitting the ground. The only thing that made him stop was the buckling of his knees before he collapsed onto the cold, wet ground, letting out a sob as he buried his face in his hands.

Why was he having these feelings? Why did his heart pound so aggressively when Yuuri stepped into the elevator after him? Why did he dream of him in such an erotic way? It was wrong… they were both men, they were rivals under the same watchful eye of Victor. He knew what Yuuri felt for Victor… it disgusted him, but for what reason? Jealousy that Victor's attention had been ripped away from him? Or that Yuuri would barely even talk to him when Victor was around.

As he laid there hunched over, sobbing his eyes out, a car pulled up next to him, a door opened and then the rain pouring down on him stopped. He sniffled loudly as he lifted his head to see why the rain had stopped, a flash of lightning illuminating Yuuri's face as he sat knelt beside him. "G-go away, pig," he whispered hoarsely. His eyes still filled with tears, his cheeks red and puffy as he rubbed the streaks of tears and rain off them. "Leave me alone i-"

"I'm not going to leave you alone Yuri. Stand up and get in the car so I can take you back to the hotel and warm you up. You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here any longer." Yuri said softly, his hair stuck to his forehead, covering his eyes. Even without seeing Yuuri's eyes Yuri knew they were filled with sadness. Yuuri held his hand out to the smaller male and gripped the umbrella tighter as he stood up slowly. "Come up."

Yuri stared at Yuuri's hand for a moment before shakily grabbing it as he let himself be pulled up. His knees started to buckle again, landing him face first into Yuuri's chest. "I'm sorry… I-I'm sorry.." He mumbled softly as he held onto the older's hand tighter, pulling their bodies closer together just to get closer to the warmth. "So sorry.." He whispered as Yuuri's arm wrapped around him, leading h into the back seat of the warm car where it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Yuri's eyes opened slowly, his body rolling over in the warm sheets. A low groan leaving his lips as he buried his face against the pillow, the bed he was in was so warm. He looked around as he rubbed at his eyes, slowly sitting up. The shirt he was wearing fell down off his shoulder, exposing quite a bit of it. Wait… this wasn't his hotel room, and this wasn't his shirt either. He lifted up the blanket and glanced at his bare legs with wide eyes. Where were his pants?

"You're finally awake," Yuuri said softly as he sat down on the side of his bed, reaching out to hand Yuri a cup of warm coffee. "Here, this will help keep you warm."

Yuri just stared at the elder and bit his lip, his lip quivering as he lowered his head slightly. "I… Don't want the coffee." He whispered softly, gripping the sheets tightly. "Why? Why do you make me feel so weak recently? You're nothing but a stubborn pig." He mumbled as he started to tear up again. "I'm not some weak little kid Yuuri. You're not allowed to play with my feelings like they are some sort of toy."

Yuuri's brows furrowed as he listened to the younger ramble on, his mind trying to figure out why Yuri would be saying, or even thinking those sort of things. Then it hit him. Yuuri set the cup of coffee on the nightstand and shifted closer to the blonde. "Yuri." He muttered as he cupped the boy's cheek. "I'm not toying with you… So don't think I am. You have taught me so much, about Eros, and about sexuality within figure skating. I wanted to think of a way to repay you." He bit his lip as he stared at Yuri and smiled softly. "How can I? Will you stop avoiding me and help me do that?" He asked softly, stroking his thumb over Yuri's cheek slowly.

As he leaned into the touch, Yuri's mind started to swim as he reached out and grabbed onto the front of Yuuri's shirt, pulling himself up out of the bed and onto the elder's lap, his thighs framing Yuuri's hips. "It scares me… When you look my way during your programs." He said softly, shaking his head softly as his arms slowly wrapped around Yuuri. "What goes through your head little piggy? Why do you look at me that way?" He asked softly, fingers gripping at the back of the elder's shirt.

Yuuri smiled softly and held onto Yuri's hips, his fingers slipping under the shirt to stroke the soft, bare skin just above the waistband of Yuri's briefs. "Because in my mind you are the one I'm trying to seduce." He pulled the younger closer, pressing his face into the crook of his neck and hummed lowly. "Let me seduce you Yuri, let me give you the passion you crave."

"Yes.."

The word came out as a hiss, Yuri's hips already moving on their own to rut gently against the elder. "Please, Yuuri please." He whimpered out, he had never felt this vulnerable, what was it about this man that made him feel so… Normal? His fingers curled in black strands as he gasped out, the tongue against his throat had his entire body shuddering with a need he didn't know existed inside of him. He had always been so commanding, so dominant. "Take me."

Yuuri nibbled and licked at the younger's neck, his hands gripping at the supple skin of Yuri's thighs as he shifted them so he could lay the younger down against the sheets, he spread the boy's thighs and settled between them as he worked over the straining neck. His hips rolling down against Yuri's, he pulled at the oversized shirt he had dressed Yuri in tugging it up to his collarbones as he trailed his lips down slowly. "Don't hold yourself back Yuri. Scream if you want, I need to hear it all."

Fingers tangled in his hair, tugging at it as his tongue traced the inside of Yuri's thigh. He tugged the briefs down, lifting Yuri's legs to take them off as he pressed his tongue flat against the tight ring of muscle. The sound the traveled to his ears had his cock twitching, it was so lewd, so erotic.

Yuri found himself being flipped onto his stomach, his hips raised as the tongue pressed into him as deep as Yuuri could get it. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as Yuuri worked him open teasingly slow. "Please... Please don't tease. I-I need it. Yuuri please just take me!" He choked out, burying his face into the mattress as he pushed his hips back against the tongue. "Fuck me Yuuri!" He breathed out lewdly.

The tongue was gone as he felt Yuuri shift behind him, the would of rustling clothes sent shivers of goosebumps over his entire body, then something warm, wet and much thicker than Yuuri's tongue pressed against his hole. His eyes widened as Yuuri gripped his hip with one hand and pressed the other flat against the curve of his lower back as the warm member slowly pressed into him.

"O-oh my…" Yuri's mouth gaped from the angle, Yuuri's cock filled him completely and then threatened to rip him apart the further he pressed in. "God, fuck y-yeess!" He cried out as Yuuri started to thrust into him, his legs twisting around the elder's to try and keep him as close as he could.

Yuuri slipped his arms under Yuri's elbows, his fingers began pinching and tugging at the pert nipples, he pulled the younger up, leaning him against his chest. His hips kept a steady pace as he slid one hand up to angle Yuri's head, pressing their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss that sent a shock of pure euphoria down his spine. Their lips moved in sync with their hips, hand tangled in his hair as he nipped at Yuri's bottom lip which caused the younger to whine loudly.

Yuri's grip on the elder's hair tightened as he pumped himself with the tempo Yuuri held with his hips, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge. His mind already empty of anything besides Yuuri.

'Yes… yes, more..' He thought to himself as his back arched more and more as everything started to build up, his lips moving more desperately against Yuuri's. He was gasping, quivering and moaning at every touch, every movement. He could feel Yuuri throbbing deep inside of him, he could feel the impending explosion of bliss approaching and there was nothing more he could do than cling onto Yuuri's hair as tightly as he could. He detached their lips and tossed his head back against the elder's shoulder as he came, lust clouding his mind so much that he barely felt Yuuri filling him with cum.

"Ya ne mogu zhit' bez tebya" Yuri whispered, his body and mind completely numb as he slumped back against Yuuri.

The elder wrapped his arms around Yuri as he tilted his head to look at him confused. "What does that mean?" He asked softly, his voice thick and full of bliss.

Yuri closed his eyes, his cheeks heating up more as he let out a shaky breath. "I-it means.." He paused and licked his lips, trying to catch his breath. "I can't live without you.."


End file.
